Me hace feliz, Granger
by Cumbre
Summary: Hermione se cansó de seguir con la farsa, es hora de volver a casa con su verdadero amor, lejos de las mentiras, un amor inusual, pero verdadero.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y es enteramente de J.K Rowling al igual que sus respectivos personajes, excepto los que no están registrados dentro de la saga. No reproduzco ningún fragmento exacto del libro, pues lo considero plagio a menos que lo catalogue entre comillas como una breve cita.**

 **Todo lo demás es de mi entera invención e imaginación.**

 **Aclaración: Esta historia tambien puede encontrarse en Wattpad, bajo mi seudónimo de "AlwaysSev". Con esto busco aclarar que tanto esa cuenta como ésta, me pertenecen y no es de ningún tercero pese al cambio de seudónimos.**

* * *

Capitulo único: Un amor inusual.

* * *

 _—_ _Oye, lo siento ¿bien? Lo siento, pero no voy a seguir con esta farsa, estoy cansada de quedar como la cornuda del matrimonio, ya no puedo ni quiero sostener esta mentira y salir a defenderte cada que te revuelques con una de esas admiradoras tuyas, si hubieras tenido un poco de respeto por lo que fue nuestra amistad, nuestro lazo matrimonial y mi dignidad, nada de esto estaría en las revistas y diarios mágicos._

 _—_ _Pero Hermione, tú también te acuestas con otros._

 _—_ _Solo me acuesto con uno, y afortunadamente tiene la capacidad de entender eso que se llama "discreción", algo que evidentemente tú y tus acompañantes sexuales no conocen._

La castaña cerró sus maletas de un golpe y sin varita, se movía agitadamente por toda la habitación cerciorándose de no olvidar nada, pues a esa casa no volvería, las apariencias ya no eran lo suyo, habían pasado tres años desde que se casaron, pero al segundo año todo se acabo, al tercero, solo fingían, lo soporto durante el último año, por respeto a lo que alguna vez tuvieron y porque no quería salir mal parada, como la "traidora del trío dorado que abandona a su marido, uno de los héroes, sin piedad alguna" y es que no era eso lo que le importaba, le importaba su reputación como mujer, porque desde la primera infidelidad de él, todos supieron justificar su mala acción, pero cuando salieron rumores de que ella lo engaño por despecho, todos saltaron a atacarla y no fue más que un simple mal entendido, porque Hermione Granger, jamás lo engaño.

Los meses pasaron y ellos decidieron aparentar que todo seguía igual, que ella lo había perdonado y que estaban más enamorados que nunca. Oh si, todo seguiría viento en popa si no fuera porque el chico Weasley, sin dos dedos de frente, decidió irse de rumba a un cabaret de mal a muerte, llevándose consigo a la vuelta, a la trabajadora sexual mejor paga del establecimiento, sin siquiera darse cuenta que todo era una trampa, aquella mujer lo humillo de la peor manera, ahora todos sabían que además de mal amante, la tenia corta. ¿Un tanto vergonzoso para el héroe de guerra, verdad?

Hay que admitir que la prostituta es inteligente, poner cámaras en la habitación y que no enfoque a su rostro la mantenía en un anonimato.. aunque no se que tanto, si es que por su cuerpo pasaron tantos hombres que se la sabían de memoria y si entraban a los sitios porno seguro la reconocerían, en fin, al menos algunos seguirían con la intriga de quien sería esa misteriosa mujer que soporto –solamente- media hora de actividad sexual con un precoz que quedo dormido en medio de sus tetas, lamentándose por aquella y por su mujer, es que vamos, sencillamente no se sabe que es peor, estar casada con un hombre infiel, o estar casada con un hombre infiel y precoz. (Hay una gran diferencia, ¿cierto?).

 _—_ _Ese con el que te acuestas vale por mil de las que yo puedo tener—_ Escupió con asco el pelirrojo.

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿También lo quieres en tu cama? Lo siento, pero te gane la partida._

 _—_ _¡Sabes a lo que me refiero Hermione!-_ Se alteró _— Que te acuestes con el, es una traición mucho más grande que la mía.—_ Hermione se río con ganas, lo miro a los ojos y hablo como si nada.

 _—_ _No se de que te quejas Ron, nadie se enterara que me acuesto con él si no sale de tu boca, por ende, seguirás siendo el macho alfa que me quito la virginidad y me vuelve tan loca de amor—_ Suspiro con fingida ternura y volvió a reírse. _—Te lo advertí, te dije que me cansaría de esto, no puedo sostener un matrimonio que no vale ni la alianza que esta en mi dedo.—_ Levantó su mano izquierda mostrándole todos sus dedos y se quitó el anillo, tirándolo en el piso. _—Mejor ve y colócaselo a quien soporte tus mugrosos actos, estoy segura que no serás capaz de comprarle una nueva._

Se marchó sin más, alejándose lo suficiente como para aparecerse en Hogsmeade y caminar hasta Hogwarts, su lugar de trabajo, ella era profesora de pociones y las clases estaban por comenzar muy pronto, otra excusa para irse de su hogar, aunque claro estaba que no iba a volver.

Una sonrisa muy apretada y casi inconsciente salió de los labios de Snape cuando leyó el profeta.

 **"Hermione Jean Granger abandona su hogar luego de la reciente infidelidad de su** _—_ **no tan dotado** _—_ **esposo"**

No era lo peor, sólo era el titulo, más abajo, las declaraciones de la trabajadora sin rostro no se hicieron esperar.

" _—_ ¿Qué puede decirnos de la no tan buena experiencia que tuvo hace un par de días? -Estuve con uno de los héroes, pero lamentablemente no se si sea algo de lo que pueda estar orgullosa de contarle a mis nietos cuando los tenga.

 _—_ _¿Piensa decirle a sus nietos de su profesión?_

 _—_ No, ahora que Weasley me ha dejado tan desilucionada, claramente no.

 _—_ ¿Cambia en algo su desafortunado encuentro con él?

 _—_ Claro, no es lo mismo decirle a mis nietos que soy una prostituta, a decirle que soy una prostituta que se acostó con un héroe de guerra."

 _—_ _Definitivamente esto es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en el día, aparte de verte._

Sentenció Snape viendo a su ex alumna entrar por la puerta.

 _—_ _¿También lo leíste?—_ Preguntó risueña mientras dejaba sus maleatas a un lado y el asintió _—Hiciste un buen trabajo contratando a esa mujer, Severus._

 _—_ _Eso es un tanto inusual viniendo de tu parte._

 _—_ _Si, sobretodo porque es una vieja prostituta con la que alguna vez te acostaste._

 _—_ _Por suerte eso quedo en el pasado, pero oírte decir que hice un buen trabajo con ella... es ¿gratificante?—_ Afirmo seriamente el hombre, mientras se levantaba de su escritorio para abrazarla.

 _—_ _Imbécil—_ Golpeó su hombro a modo de broma y sonrío.

 _—_ _Veo que por fin decidiste dejar esa pocilga—_ Viendo sus cosas. _—Esa es una muy buena noticia._

 _—_ _Si, pero no es la más importante._

 _—_ _¿Ah no? Ilústrame.—_ Se puso detrás de su espalda y rodeo su cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que con la mano izquierda corría su cabello a un lado para hundir la cara en su cuello.

—Es definitivo, me iré a vivir contigo.

El ex pocionista, ahora profesor de DCAO abrió los ojos sin moverse de donde estaba y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, la aferro con ambos brazos a su cuerpo y susurró sobre su piel descubierta

 _—_ _¿Lo dices en serio?_

 _—_ _Nunca he hablado tan en serio en mi vida._

Se giró para encontrarse con su mirada y le sonrío, pudo notar el brillo tan peculiar en sus ojos que denota emoción contenida, lo beso sin esperar una sola palabra de su boca.

 _—_ _Me hace feliz, Granger—_ Murmuro sobre sus labios, acariciando su mejilla y sin abrir los ojos. _-Tendré que hacer limpieza general en casa._

 _—_ _Si, y haremos algunos cambios, por ejemplo, no quiero tanta oscuridad en el hogar, ni tanto verde, pondremos algo de color.—_ Él la miro con fingido espanto y negó con la cabeza.

 _—_ _Serás mi perdición, Hermione... pero no creas que pondré algo Gryffindor._

 _—_ _Me temo que eso esta por verse..._

 _—_ _¿A que te refieres?_

Hermione tomo la mano de Snape y la posiciono en su vientre, observo con calma todas las expresiones que pasaron por el rostro de su ex profesor en silencio y una mueca se instalo en sus labios, era una media sonrisa, el la miró a los ojos con un brillo de felicidad y acarició su panza. La beso con ternura demostrándole que realmente la amaba, y amaría el fruto de su amor.

—Entonces, esperaré los años suficientes para susurrarte al oído un "te lo dije" y soportaré tu patada por debajo de la mesa. No entrará a Gryffindor.

Ambos sonrieron.


End file.
